


【仁切】保健室的仁王老师•番外─深層性愛(車)

by yuangogolovejapan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuangogolovejapan/pseuds/yuangogolovejapan





	【仁切】保健室的仁王老师•番外─深層性愛(車)

CP: 仁王雅治×切原赤也

◎保健室的仁王老师•番外篇  
◎R18预警/大纲来自小羽  
◎车主笔/江南城嚣（还认识我吗）  
◎LOFTR:江南城嚣(jiangyuanzhe)  
瘋言瘋羽(akaya6787)

费了好大的劲转了好大几个圈才好不容易追到仁王老师的切原少年最近又产生了一个新烦恼。虽然已经确认过彼此之间的关系了，非常正式地成为了恋人却也一次也没做过——顶多用手帮他解决一下生理所需。男人都是用下半身思考的动物，切原对这一点一直都深信不疑，即使他再自诩为人正直也曾经有过身为一个正常男生的经历，比如说看见很对自己胃口的漂亮女生会下意识地石更什么的。

可是他说不出口。为人正直的三好纯洁青年切原同学是不会愿意承认自己之前对性爱产生过一定的幻想的，当然之前脑内妄想的对象是自己喜欢的女孩子，现在只是换了个性别换了张脸而已。——谁他妈要是没点性需求，那都已经属于性无能的范畴了好吧，切原几次不甘心地咬牙恨恨瞪着一脸悠闲在保健室晃来晃去，有学生来就给看病开药，没学生来就当着他面大夏天的开个衬衫扣子引人犯罪的仁王老师。

“仁王老师！！！”  
“仁王老师！！！！”  
“仁王老师！！！！！”

仁王不耐烦地用一本书砸了过去，砸到脸上写满委屈的切原的双腿上，“小鬼你找死吗？烦死了。别打扰大人工作啊。”

切原心有不甘地抱着那本书气哼哼地冲他嚷嚷着，没什么好气因为自己这么多天来已经快要憋出内伤了。趁保健室现在还没有人来，赶紧数落一下某人的不是:“你明明知道我想干什么，为什么一直拖着迟迟不让我如愿？”满心的不愉快，却只能化作口头上的只言片语，说完这两句话后顿时没了声，切原焉了下去。

仁王还真就一副性冷淡的模样往他那边瞥了一眼，某团海带心情低落的时候卷成一团坐在病床边上反而让人更想欺负下去。“急什么，以后时间多的是，你就那么想要吗。”说的倒是轻松，把手头上的事情暂且搁置一边，笔记本被随意地扔在桌面上发出砰地轻微一声，遂而起身走到那团海底生物旁边粗暴地揉了揉他似乎一年四季都乱糟糟的海带头，“老师我已经是个成熟的大人了呢，青春期的欲望与冲动早就被留在了过去，清心寡欲的生活也挺好。”

他停顿一下，恶意俯下身去附在切原耳边低语一声:“亲爱的切原同学，真是令人意外呢，我本来以为你才是那个对性爱唯恐避之不及的一方，没想到三番五次缠着我要做全套的才是你。果然刻板印象，很可怕啊。”

切原颤抖了一下，倒吸一口凉气，耳边近在咫尺的暧昧时时刻刻扰乱着他的心。难以冷却的欲火再一次蹿上心头，切原拼命逼着自己抑制住却没察觉到自己也因此变得阴沉不少，眼中有一丝阴霾闪过。烦躁地将仁王推开，一个人生着闷气，把脸别过一边，“…你要是不想碰我，也别来招惹我。你果然是个恶劣到家的家伙…我怎么会喜欢上你这种人。”

仁王装作事不关己般地耸耸肩，“没办法啊没办法，有些事情就是注定的，就算我是个恶劣到能把你说卖就卖的人，你喜欢了我就是喜欢了，要学会面对不争的事实啊切原同学。”

切原愠怒地转过头来想指着仁王的鼻子骂上几句却忽然被一双温凉的薄唇堵住了话口。惊愕闪现，猛地缩紧瞳孔，闭上眼前看到的最后一眼是面前人长长的睫毛。好看的眼睑，那个人率先闭上的双眼让他呼吸一滞，唇上的交缠逐渐激烈，想着借此机会再进一步的时候还没反应过来却又被仁王松开。

“……！”切原双眼充血，只想掐着仁王的脖子暴躁地问他你到底做不做。他咬牙忍住，手握成拳头愤懑难平地一拳砸向有些硬邦邦的床面，床支架跟着摇晃了一下，发出咯吱的噪音。

仁王在一边捧腹大笑，“喂喂赤也，你这个反应也太可爱了吧。”显然是故意而为之，精干老练的诈欺师日常行骗欺诈，眼底尽闪烁着老谋深算的狡黠光芒。他慢条斯理地坐在切原身边，修长的手指探上他下体的敏感部位，准备再多撩拨挑逗一下这个容易炸成一团的少年。“别用那种表情看着我啊，老师我会很受伤的。”

切原的表情明显僵硬了不少。他焦急地将目光汇集在唇角边笑容几分轻佻的仁王身上，用渴求的眼神直勾勾地盯着他，声音都带上了点哀求的意味:“仁王老师…不要再吊着我了。”

稍微收敛了一点戏耍的心思，难得有了几分正色摆在脸上，仁王寻思着要不要趁现在满足一下这小鬼这么多天以来的夙愿，身体却不由自主地走到门边关上了门并反手一锁，拉上所有窗帘，室内霎时变得昏暗无比。切原心头颤了颤，知道自己这是终于接近成功了，再也忍不住率先将领带扯开粗鲁地扔到床头一边，边解开胸前的衬衫扣子边虎视眈眈地盯着仁王的后背，忍不住舔了舔嘴角。

碰巧让仁王给看见了。忽然探出的舌尖像以往一样缓慢又立刻变得迅速地扫过唇角边，这次却不同于以往任何一次，给人造成的视觉冲击力中只剩下了色情这一种元素。裸露于昏暗视野中的锁骨骨感有型，白皙的皮肤让人看了就想狠狠地在那上面留下一片深红。——有种不妙也不安的感觉迅速从心底蔓开，仁王忽觉神经紧张，下身貌似已经开始起了点生理反应。

“仁王老师，过来。”切原正式对自己发出性邀请，眼中闪烁的光芒带着隐隐的期待，“跟我做。”

脑神经像被切断似的急促走过去，等意识苏醒反应过来的时候自己已经将切原压在了不太柔软的白色床单上。仁王动了动喉结，声音变得干涩许多，“…你知道，保健室一直是个避难偷懒的风水宝地。翘课、偷懒、早恋、做爱，通通都能在这里完成。你好像也马上就要全都达成以上成就了，切原同学。”他伸手撩开切原额前的卷发，指腹轻捻着他柔软的发丝，垂下的眼眸中带了点情欲的迷恋神色，不想再跟人废话便直接上手就扒了身下人的裤子，看见早已挺立起来的性器后忍不住从鼻腔中哼出一声，“看来你是真的很想要啊。这一点倒是意外地坦诚，赤也唷。”

大多时候都被戏称为切原同学，可是每当自己被眼前这个痞里痞气成天没个正经的男人认真地叫一次名字时，切原总会觉得心痒难耐。他才懒得搭理今天意外话变得超多的仁王，也顺手扒了他的裤子，语气恶狠狠的，“要做快做，别再废话。”

这家伙的脾气还真是一点就炸，行走的炸药包啊。仁王无可奈何地挑挑眉，动作从容地褪去自己身上的衣物，从床头柜里拿出一瓶准备已久的润滑油，估着量倒在手上涂满两手就摸索上了身下人的秘密后庭。手温有些冰凉，私密部位忽然被如此触碰着实让切原下意识瞪大眼睛倒吸一口凉气，心情紧张到爆棚。

“仁、仁王老师，你要不…轻点？”切原紧张不安地盯着他看，心脏跳动的频率逐渐加快，肉眼可见的血压上升使他的脸颊变得通红。仁王见状忍不住挖苦调侃了他一句，“不是你吵着要做完全套才甘心的吗？怎么，到了真正关头，血压这么高心跳的还这么快，我的耳朵可是很灵敏的啊砰砰砰的真的很吵喔。”

切原面红耳赤地胡乱反驳着:“我我我我没有！？你干什么啊啊啊！这种时候就不要再说那种让人难堪的话了好吗能不能专心地做…呃啊！”叭叭叭没讲完就忽地拧起眉头尖叫了一声几近破音。原因是身下的穴口在自己不经意的瞬间被送入了一根微凉的手指，在肠壁里慢慢往前。惊慌失措地低下头去看向自己的下身，性器被人握住，像以往那样上下撸动着，润滑油的油腻遍布了里外。

仁王很不给面子地笑了出来，“Puri，我有在很专心地做喔。所以先不要这么急躁，给自己降降温再开口说话，否则你血管爆炸了也是我的责任啊。”不给任何预警地再加入了第二甚至第三根手指，第一次被人入侵疼得简直掉出生理眼泪的切原咬唇强忍着下体撕裂般的疼痛，发出几声闷哼。

似乎对这种事情很得心应手，切原迷迷糊糊地察觉到了，会不会以前也和别人这么做过…一想到这个他就意难平，再疼都用自身的妒火来填充了。不断被玩弄的性器和身后的穴口一样变得有些肿胀，他能感受到仁王分开他的双腿，扶着他的大腿内侧让他看见自己身下的硕大阴茎，有些急不可耐地对准松弛的粉嫩穴口二话没说就是一个挺身而入。再一次尖叫一声，切原这次感觉是要被疼晕过去了，第一次经历这种剧烈的疼痛简直比他打架时断个手脚还要撕心裂肺。

但是不得不说被巨大的异物顶入体内最深处的感觉实在是有种难以言喻的舒爽，虽然真的非常疼。现在自己这副样子简直是他以前从未想象到过的…直白一点形容就是有些淫乱了。掉出眼角的生理眼泪滑下两边，打湿眼睫毛。张得很开的双腿有些瘫软无力，却想主动配合上面前人的动作，便吃力地抬起夹上仁王的腰身，还在体内艰难探索的性器被肉壁紧紧地吸附着，濡湿的穴口流出了一些分泌出来的肠液，一不留神就打湿了白色的床单。

“赤也，放松一点，太紧了。”仁王半安抚半劝导似的轻声说着话，极其富有魅力的磁性低音来到切原耳畔边只会让他身体一颤，坚挺的乳首正对着仁王，下体被狠狠侵入着，有些淫荡的模样让他简直无法正视现在的自己。听仁王的话稍微放松了一下身体，能清楚感受到异物在肠壁中缓慢进出开拓着原本狭窄的内部，随之而起的呻吟声也变得销魂性感。喉间的音节每次发出都会让自己沉浸在羞耻的深渊中久久难以自拔，同时却又只想敞开嗓子爽快直接地把压在声带里的抑制叫出来。

仁王的性器在自己体内逐渐变得习惯，似乎自己也慢慢适应了这股异物感，身体本能地开始迎合起了面前人的一交一合，抽插不断的激烈运动也开始变得上手。性器本身与湿漉漉的软肉肠壁相摩擦在一起，位于最顶端的龟头向往着后庭中的秘密最深处，几次连番顶入，能看见切原的小腹都被顶出了一个小小的弧度。不断被操干着的小穴贪婪地吞着外来的阴茎，迅速地抽插进出使自己再也抑制不住地发出连续几声浪叫。

音色堪称完美，不断上扬的语调彰显着自身的魅力，情色十足。仁王越来越上头，兴致正高地加快了些许抽插的速度，身体里的摩擦碰撞发出让人难堪的啪啪水声，切原咬着牙抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，沉浸在这场好不容易求来的深层性爱之中。——快感让自己产生高潮反应，再也没忍住的性器开始吐露出了些白色的污浊液体，沾在床单上随着肠液一同留下污秽的痕迹。

“赤也，爽吗？”仁王还在说着让人难以回神的骚话，他的声音显得更加邪魅，刺激着切原的鼓膜与听觉神经。连续的嗯嗯啊啊之下已经不能正常说话的切原尽自己最大的努力来回应着仁王，他带上了一丝哭腔道：“爽…呃啊！我想要，想要仁王老师！给我…呜呃…”

真的是一副淫荡的模样。切原无力地流着包含羞意的生理泪水。

“我应该可以内射吧？”慢悠悠地问了一句，切原还没反应过来的时候某人就已经有所动作，显然问了跟白问没差。一股热流直直地射入自己的最深处，填满小腹起了点小弧度，污秽的白浊停留在自己体内的感觉羞耻却又舒爽无比。切原的声音逐渐嘶哑。

做爱做到天昏地暗，充满激情的深层性爱被禁锢在空间狭小的保健室内，拉上窗帘大门一锁，谁也不知道里面究竟发生了什么事情。

一直嚷嚷着要做完全套的切原同学最后被操哭了。

 

完


End file.
